As is generally well known, bag type filter includes a flexible filter media, for example such as a foam or even a knitted material. The bag filter is an elongated cylindrical member and is available in length of about two (2) feet to about ten (10) feet or longer. Due to its shape, it is often referred to as a “sock filter”. The bag filter defines one closed end and an opposite open end. The open end is generally secured to an intake or exhaust port of an apparatus, for example such as a carburetor so that the bag acts like a filter. Prior to the conception and design of the instant invention, cleaning of the bag filter was done by simply inserting one end of the an air or a water hose into the filter, washing the filter in the washing machine or even twisting the bag filter, as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,639.
However, there is a need for an improved device and method for cleaning bag type filters.